Against All Odds
by CeciLovesReading
Summary: Something's helping demons kill angels for a greater purpose. Cas asks Sam and Dean to help him find this thing and defeat it. But they don't know what consecuences fighting this mysterious creature may bring. Or if they will even get out of this alive... (Slight Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me, unfortunately :(**

**Hello, this is my first SPN fic! Also, my second attempt at writing in english (which is ****not**** my native language) Any corrections will be much appreciated :)**

**Very slight Destiel ahead, but maybe I'll make it stronger later on. It all depends on if you like this or not.**

**Enjoy! **

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

Dean looked around, tall trees and a playground surrounded him. Birds sang somewhere to his left. The spring wind blew warm and fresh at the same time, lifting the leaves on the ground and making them dance around like an imaginary tornado. He knew where he was, he had taken Ben here once, a long time ago. But, why was he here now? He heard the shuffle of wings, and soon enough he knew the answer to his question.

"Dean"

"Cas, am I dreaming?"

"Yes. I need your help. Meet me at the back of Mordoré's warehouse, right now"

The angel silently disappeared and Dean woke up instantly. He told Sam what he knew. Sam jumped out of bed and followed his brother to the parking lot outside the motel's room. The Impala roared and came to life. Dean drove fast; they had to get there soon if the urgency in Cas' voice was anything to go by. Mordoré's warehouse was an attempted shoe factory, just outside of Omaha, Nebraska. It had never worked. Apparently, the shoes were just a smokescreen for drug dealings and money laundering. They found the place and turned left into the parking lot. Castiel was leaning on the back door of the warehouse; his hands were in his trench coat pockets. The brothers got out of the car and approached the angel.

"What's the problem, Cas?" asked Sam.

"Somehow a group of demons managed to kill one of my brothers and steal his angel blade," Cas looked at them both and continued, "I assume they were assisted by a really powerful source, and I'm certain they're here"

Dean placed his hands in his pockets and looked around, "And you need us to do what exactly?"

"It'd be foolish to just appear inside and get myself killed, so I need you to create a diversion while I find the blade. They can't have it"

"Alright. Let's go inside, kill those sons of bitches and get the blade back"

"We should think this through, there may be about a dozen demons inside, at least. Dean, you and I can go first, buy Cas some time"

"Sam's right. There's a room at the back of the second floor, on the right corner. That's where they'll be hiding the blade. You deal with the demons down here and I'll take care of the ones up there" Cas said.

"Ok. We'll meet you there as soon as we're done" Dean said.

The Winchesters entered the warehouse carefully, knives and salt and holy water at hand. Expecting an ambush, or some kind of trick, or nothing at all. They were halfway through the first floor when they heard screaming from upstairs. The brothers looked at each other.

"Do you think it's...?" asked Sam.

"I'm not so sure" Dean replied.

Nothing else needed to be said, like an unspoken agreement between them, both bolted upstairs and found something that left them speechless. Cas was fighting against five demons and two more were already on the floor. It looked as if they were dancing; precise movements and measured strikes. One of them jumped at the angel, but Cas was faster and with a swift motion he cut the demon's throat. Its scream died as its life ended. It fell to the ground with a thud. More demons came, but they didn't even glance at the brothers. It seemed the demon's only purpose was to kill the angel. Dean and Sam wouldn't let them do that, that's for damn sure.

Cas looked at them, he knew that he could fight nine demons at once, and he knew that it would only take a few minutes, but as usual the Winchesters exceeded his expectations. Sam and Dean ran towards the demons surrounding him and started killing them one by one. A very feline-like woman threw herself at Dean, making him fall on his back and lose the grip on his knife. The woman started punching him on the face. Cas finished with the man he was fighting and placed a hand on the woman's head. She started screaming and a white light burst from her face, illuminating Dean's. He watched with eyes wide open as the demon inside the fiery lady died. Dean pushed the woman's limp body out of the way and stood up, he turned around in time to see Sam killing the last demon. Dean and Sam were panting, but Cas looked as if nothing had happened. The perks of being an angel.

"You alright?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah"

"The blade must be in there" Cas walked to the room he had mentioned before. The brothers waited for him a few meters behind. As soon as Castiel touched the door handle a spark blew and the angel was thrown back to a pile of boxes.

"Cas!" Dean shouted and he and Sam ran towards him.

"Stay away!" exclaimed the angel, standing up.

The door was torn from its hinges and flew across the room, Sam and Dean had to duck to avoid being hit. Cas stood prepared, his own angel blade held tight in his hand.

"Get out, now" demanded Cas "Leave"

"No way" Dean said.

A bright light emerged from the small room, and a tall, strong figure appeared on the door frame. It looked like a human being, a man, actually. Red hair sparkling like burning fire; iris black as coal. The man looked at Castiel and tilted his head, smiling slightly. The black clothes he was wearing made him look paler than he already was. He began walking towards the angel, as he did so he pulled the stolen angel blade from his leather jacket.

"I knew it wouldn't take long for another one of you to appear" said the man, getting closer. "You are wonderful creatures, indeed. Too bad I'm gonna have to kill you"

"How can you even exist? Your kind was exterminated centuries ago" asked Cas, "You know I won't let you get away, not after what you've done"

"Now, now, don't be like that; this is just the beginning of something... inevitable. You should join me, Castiel. Together we would be unstoppable! And all I need from you is your favourite toy" he pointed to the blade Cas was holding.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. And about this," Cas spun the blade in his hand, his body positioned and ready to fight, "you'll only get it over my dead body"

"Cas..." started Dean.

It was stupid of Cas to dare that weirdo and risk his life, although Dean couldn't think of a different way in which he would have done it. Sam glared at his older brother, they had been silent to make things easier for the angel, but now it was all over. Cas' life was at stake, and probably theirs as well.

"That's why I like you, _Cas _" the man looked at Dean, then at Sam and back at Castiel, the smile on his face growing wider, "You're different. You waste your magnificent life next to these insignificant specimens and you don't care what others think about it. You'd rather die than give me that blade; you're a fighter. I could really use someone like you as my ally"

"The answer stays the same"

The stranger sighed and said, "As you wish. Killing you will be such a shame, though" then he started laughing and approached Cas "Nah, just kidding. I think I'll actually enjoy it"

"I just have to do one more thing before we start" Cas turned around and extended his arms, his fingers were about to touch Dean and Sam's foreheads when a strange force held them back.

"Oh, no. Dear Sam and Dean will stay here, we don't want them to miss a thing, do we?"

"Fine" Cas was about to walk away, but a second before he locked eyes with Dean and whispered, "Whatever happens don't intervene"

The brothers watched in awe how the angel spun around, trench coat floating like a cape, and stood face to face with the threatening stranger. Cas tilted his head, blade ready in his hand, and an intimidating glow in his eyes.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"It will be my pleasure"

The man smiled, and that smile didn't promise anything good.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**Ta dah! I hope you liked it :) If so, please leave a beautiful review!**

**Should I continue this, or is it too horrible?**

**Thanks guys!**

**-CLR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me, unfortunately :(**

**Hi! I'm so so sorry for the long absence; I'll try to make it up to you with this chapter. And this is what we've been waiting for! Time to know what happens with Cas, the Winchester brothers and the evil stranger… dun, dun, duuuun.**

**Masterlokiseverus159: Thank you for your lovely review ;)**

**Salintha: thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Enjoy! **

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

Tension filled the room.

No one dared to speak.

The fight began.

The stranger moved faster than any other demon the brothers had seen, maybe because it wasn't a demon. Cas, always ready, waited until the man was nearly at arm's length to vanish and appear right behind him. The redhead turned around and blocked Cas' death blow with his own blade. The man hit once, twice, three times; none of them reaching its destination. Cas blocked and avoided his enemy's blade every time. It had been centuries since he had to fight someone like him. But they say, what you learn you never really forget.

Dean was dying to help the angel. This man was something new, something neither Sam nor him had fought before; therefore he couldn't know whether Cas could win or not. And it was making him _very_ anxious. Sam noticed, and stood ready to stop his brother from doing something stupid. They had promised Cas they wouldn't intervene, and they wouldn't. Unless the situation got all critical, which they hoped it didn't. Then a loud hiss brought Sam back to earth, and just in time, because Dean was about to launch himself against the madman. The red haired man had cut Cas on his midsection, somewhere to his left. Castiel lifted a bloodied hand from his side and narrowed his eyes.

"Ready to give up?" the stranger asked.

"Never" was the angel's reply.

And so they kept fighting, Cas winning some, but also losing some. The stranger seemed unstoppable. Even though Cas had hit him multiple times, he didn't look weakened at all. The brothers couldn't say the same about their friend. Castiel was a bit paler, blood stained his clothes and Dean feared he wouldn't last for much longer. Each cut made by the blade meant less strength to keep fighting.

Until the strange man made a mistake; as he turned to attack Cas, the angel stopped the arm holding the blade with his hand, and with supernatural force stabbed the red haired in the stomach. The man opened his mouth, though not a sound came out. Then he started laughing. Why wasn't he dead?

"Oh, it will take more than that to kill me, Castiel" the man said.

Sam and Dean watched speechless as the man threw Cas across the room, and then pulled the blade from his abdomen as if it were nothing, throwing it to the farthest corner of the room. Cas got on his feet and tried to reach his blade, but the stranger was faster and hit Cas so hard he fell to the ground again. The man hauled Castiel by the neck and whispered to his ear, "You should've accepted the deal"

Cas thought he heard someone far away shouting "Dean!", but his ears were buzzing and he didn't feel like trying to find out what was happening. He could barely breathe, his hands clasped around his attacker's arm, trying to shake it off his neck. And his enemy's blade was oh so close to his chest. Then the man gave a cry of frustration, and dropped Cas. The angel understood then why he had let him go. Dean was behind the stranger, holding Cas' angel blade, and it was stained with a ruddy colour. The man turned around slowly and Cas could see the spot, right in the middle of the back, where the blade had been inserted.

Cas sighed and swore under his breath. Now he would kill Dean. Great.

'Red hair' approached the older Winchester, each forward step meant a backwards step by Dean. He didn't know what to do, he could fight, alright; but then, what? If Cas hadn't been able to kill him, how could he? Unexpectedly, a knife was thrown and it hit the man right in the chest. Dean turned to find Sam standing next to him. Now the stranger was truly pissed, he screamed and launched himself against the brothers. Dean took Sam by the arm and then…

Then, they were on an alley.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and tried to figure out where they were.

"Impeccable timing, Cas" Sam said, and hearing no response looked around "Where's Cas?"

"Oh no, you didn't" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "You son of a…"

Back at Mordoré's warehouse the man had been left alone. He shook his head and looked at the ceiling, as if he could see beyond it. And maybe he could.

"This isn't over, Castiel"

"Of course it isn't, Beezelbub"

The man, called Beezelbub, turned fast on his heels. There was Castiel, a lit match in his right hand. With his left he tore a gas pipe open and threw the match at it. It took less than 3 seconds for the flame to travel all the way through the pipe and blow up the whole building. The blast threw both Cas and Beezelbub flying across the room until they hit a wall. The ceiling was falling down, and the flames were creeping up from the stairs, consuming the floor and the walls. Cas didn't wait to see what happened next.

He appeared on the same alley where he had left Sam and Dean. Their backs were turned on him, they were looking at the burning warehouse some blocks away. As soon as they heard the shuffle of wings they turned around. Expressions of uncertainty and fear replaced by ones of worry and relief. Cas tried to get to them, but after having taken only two steps his legs gave out and he fell on his knees. Dean ran and kneeled in front of him, Sam stayed a few steps behind.

"I believe I told you not to intervene"

"I know. But God only knows what would become of me if I lost you, knowing I could have done something to prevent it" Dean held Cas' shoulders, staring right into his eyes, as if he could see deep into his soul; and then hugged him.

The angel silently gasped both from pain and the unexpected display of sentiment. He knew this was wrong, it had been a terrible mistake letting himself get attached to this man. But it had been even worse letting Dean get attached to him. An angel can't express his feelings the way humans do. Sure, they were friends and they cared about each other. But there couldn't be something more than an unusual friendship. And those words? They had been said due to an extremely dangerous situation, which they had barely survived. So, he didn't actually mean it, did he? It was just the heat of the moment.

"I've lost so many people, Cas. I can't lose you too" said Dean, as he pulled away.

Beautiful blue eyes bored into green ones, doubt clear in their gaze.

Heartbeats that had slowed down quickly rising up. Heavy breathing. Dizziness. Internal bleeding... It all hit the weakened angel at once. Stars flew in front of his eyes, and they lost focus.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Cas, are you ok?"

The hunter gave his angel a little shake, trying to bring him back to earth, as he was apparently lost in his own thoughts. Cas heard his friend's words, he opened his mouth to say he was alright but the only thing that came out was, "Dean?"

And all too soon he was gone. It seemed he was falling in slow motion; lights blurred, darkness taking over.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**Well, I hope you liked it :)**

**Keep sending beautiful reviews, they make my day and inspire me! x**

**-CLR**


End file.
